A Change
by Dame-Yuki
Summary: Remake of Dame-Tsuna Welcome to HunterxHunter! He was the next heir for Vongola, who was forced to battle for position and win. It wasn't something the boy wanted but he had no choice or saying in the matter. So Tsuna sets off to the hunter's exam, determined to become the next boss. (Warning Fluff) (Rating might change to T later on)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Thanks for coming to this new remake of Dame-Tsuna Welcome to HxH! I'm sorry for discontinuing the other one after so long. I'm sure many fans was going to hunt me down with pitchforks and knifes. Hahaha... *sweatdrops* Well, ahem! Thank you old readers for coming and reading this new remake and new readers, thank you as well! I'm always happy to accept more fans hehe~ 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters what so ever from both hunter x hunter and Katekyo hitman reborn! But I do own this thought!

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Tsuna x Exams**_

 _ **...**_

It was a rather relaxing day for the brunet boy, no tutors to beat him along with his self claimed guardians that stuck around him. Not that he minded, after all, they were basically the only friends he actually had. He was born and stuck on this small island ever since he was 5, constantly training to be the next boss with some other men. Once everyone earned their hunter's license, there is suppose to be a life or death battle to who gets to be the next boss. The boy didn't approve of the idea, since he was the only child participating over the other 3 men who was already in their 20's and up. Though he had no choice, if he didn't then him and his mother would be killed. After all, can't keep someone around who could potentially overthrow you later in the future right? It'll cause separation between the family and the Vongola will split, causing the world and the other mafia families to be affected as well. As much as the boy wanted to cry it away and wish it was a bad dream, it was in fact his reality he had to wake up to one day.

With a small sigh, the boy could only hold back the tears in his eyes. He wanted to cherish what he had now, something so brutal was not something fit for a 11 year old. The thought of killing someone made him stomach flip, the strong scent of blood he had to get use to a long time ago with the sound and stench of burning flesh. He quickly placed a hand over his mouth in attempts to keep this morning's food down. Just why, why did it have to be him? He didn't do anything wrong, all he had was a life with his mother in this small town not too far from a big city. Only him and his mother alone because his father was for this rotten mafia family, when mother sat on the table for hours at night, waiting for father to come home. The boy grit his teeth as he slammed his hand on the grass he laid on, letting the wind soon follow and blow in attempts to calm the boy down.

"Thinking about it again huh?" A voice soon picked up in the brunet boy's ears as he looked up to see his tutor, Reborn, a famous assassin (hitman) glancing down at him with those voided eyes.

"Am I not allowed to think of what if's? Am I not allowed to wish I could just destroy this mafia and go back home to a normal life?" The boy replied, holding back the tears forming in his eyes as Reborn could only sit down by the boy and pet his head in a fatherly way.

"Tsuna. You can do whatever you want to this family once you defeat the other heirs. Though, you should ask yourself, what do you think will happen once this family gets wiped from within?" Reborn spoke as the boy named Tsuna could only frown, he didn't want to think about it but he had no choice but to. After all, when Reborn tells him to do something, it was for his own good.

"The world will be in chaos for a while and the next strongest family will take its place. All the trading and stocks that keep the world running will fall and bandits will go into people's homes and kill whoever they want..." Tsuna replied as his mood started to calm down from realization, even if he wanted to get rid of the Vongola, everyone would only suffer in return. Reborn gave a rare smile and he pulled off his hat and placed it on the boy's head, stuffing his locks inside the fedora.

"So, instead of destroying. Why not create something better? With the Vongola in your possession, why not make the world a better place for everyone instead? No more bloodbaths to be the successor, no more thoughtless killing, no more children being taken away from their homes and families. Shouldn't you understand that more than anyone what's like to have your mother taken away from you until you officially become the boss? Officially do what they want you to do?" Reborn questioned making Tsuna swiftly turn with determination and plead in his eyes.

"You're telling me, I can do those things? I can protect my family and friends? I can make it so where no one has to go through this again?" Tsuna stared down the raven haired male who only gave a small chuckle in reply, sparking something in boy's eyes. Hope.

"You can." was all Reborn had to say for Tsuna to give a new insight on it all, as much as they both knew it was going to be hard. The boy's determination shown through it all.

...

* * *

(Timeskip, 1 year later)

...

Arriving to the exam was somewhat an easy feat, after all, his intuition told him where to go simply. The boy placed his hand on his chest before taking small deep breathes to calm his heart. This was the day, once he got his licenses the battle would be 2 month before the auction house. That's when they will announce to the whole world, who will be the next heir to the Vongola family. Tsuna could only feel his palms become sweaty as he soon wiped it on his cloak Reborn gave him.

"Here you go!" A sudden voice interrupted him from his train of thought as he soon turn to see a green blob staring at him with a smile on its face.

"HIEE!" Tsuna shouted loudly as it echoed throughout the empty tunnel they were in, earning the attention of everyone inside.

"Oh, sorry for scaring you! Please take this number, it represents the order of people participating, with this we'll know who you are." The green person(?) spoke making the boy flush in embarrassment from his rude outburst, probably insulted the male(?) instead.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, you just surprised me that's all! I didn't mean to shout like that, I was too focused on calming my nerves I didn't think anyone would come and talk to me." Tsuna stammered out, still embarrassed as the green person could only give a laugh in reply from how nice the examinee was to him. Tsuna could only smile back as he took the number from the male's hands and looked at the number. 27 was writing on the plate in bold as he stared questionably and soon to everyone who was glancing over.

"Please wear the number on your chest and don't lose it ok? I wish you luck on the exams!" The friendly male spoke before turning and walking away making the boy soon turn his attention back to the male who gave him the number.

"Ah! Thank you!" Tsuna spoke abruptly as the male only turn and gave him a small nod in respect. Tsuna swiftly walked to an empty and isolated place, trying to avoid all stares and contact with anyone else who judged him by his appearance as he pinned on the number. Once everyone's attention went somewhere else, the boy could only give a small sigh out as he covered his eyes with his hands. He only felt his face flush once more, why did he have to shriek like a girl? Reborn told him not to attract too much attention during the exam yet did he listen? No. With a quick hit to both his cheeks and a shake to his head, he returned to his usual calm and collective self. He trained in keeping up face so many times with Reborn, if he dares to lose it now in front of only a small amount of people Reborn would give him hell.

"Hey you must be new here huh? It's very rare to see kids here." A voice called out breaking Tsuna out of his train of thought, yet again. The boy questionably turned to the side where the source of the voice was coming from to see a fat man walk over with a grin on his face, picking up Tsuna's intuition to just ignore the said hostile man. But, as nice as the boy is, he didnt.

"Oh, yeah. My tutor told me to take the exam." Tsuna smiled back, if not more friendly as the other's fake smile was. The man soon stopped in front of the boy only letting Tsuna to remember his appearance well. A blue no sleeved robe with a light blue undershirt and same normal blue colored pants. The only thing that caught Tsuna's attention was the number 16 pinned on his robe, glancing up to look eye to eye with the male to catch his facial features. Oddly enough, the male looks like a middle aged guy from his messy appearance and stubble growing out.

"The exams are a very dangerous place kid, trust me I've been participating thirty-five times. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me, Tompa, who is here to help rookies like you out." Tompa smiled, very much treating Tsuna like a baby. The boy smile only dropped by the way he was treated, still it was new to him for someone to treat him this way, but nonetheless he certainly did not enjoy it.

"I appreciate the help Tompa-san, but I can handle myself. If I can't do this alone then all the training I did will be for nothing. Though thank you, if you excuse me. I hope you'll pass this time as well." The boy soon put a smile on his face and gave a respectful bow before taking his leave, far away as possible from the male. Only for the male to give a disappointed glare at the boy who was very sharp minded and quick.

...

* * *

...

Tsuna watched as the male's arms became flower petals and spread out and around the area, this made the boy tense in place as he witness the agony face the male had. Cold sweat and chills overcame him as he turn to the jester smirking down at the male, those looks in his eyes made him remember that cold hearted face of a killer who enjoyed watching his prey die. Yes, those very chill-boned eyes Tsuna saw Reborn had when he met him for the first time.

"Oh, how peculiar... His arms seem to have become flower petals." The red haired male spoke, sending fright in everyone in the room, "No smoke and mirrors here." He only smirked more as he unfolded his arms like a magician showing no proof of his trick to mock the male who stared at him in fear after losing his two arms.

"Do take care. When you bump into someone, you really should apologize." He chuckled before swiftly walking away.

Something in Tsuna snapped, how could someone be so childish. Why did he have remove the other's limbs all because the man bumped shoulders into into him? Does every psychopath think this way? Not even Reborn would do something so petty as this to someone else, maybe threaten them but not this.

"W-Wait!" Tsuna shouted out as he ran over and blocked the direction the red haired male was walking in. "How could you do that to someone else? This place is crowded as it is, what if he was just trying to walk by but you were in the way? H-How could you be so childish and petty over something so small!" Tsuna yelled as he stared down the male who stopped and looked at him in surprise. Soon those surprised eyes grew to interest, intrigued that the child in front of him didn't have fear echoing deep within his eyes. What was this emotion overlapping him? The male could only ponder for the answer as he continued to stare at the boy who now seems flinch by the uncomfortable stare he was receiving.

"How could I? ...Because its fun." The male spoke as a grin grew in his face and the creepy eyes became more coated in a strange and dangerous emotion that sent chills down Tsuna's back. "Yes, its very fun, little boy." He soon began to chuckle as he started to approach the boy who in reflex started to walk back.

"F-Fun? H-How could you enjoy such things?" Tsuna could only stammer, fear was starting to overcome him but soon the boy took a deep breathe to calm his nerves. He was going to be the next mafia boss, if he is going to fear a killer like this, then he doesnt deserve to even compete in the battle.

The red haired male stopped approaching the boy to see the air shift around him who was now staring him down calmly. It was as if all small traces of fear was quickly wiped away no matter how much bloodlust the male emitted. Those intense caramel eyes only sent one feeling down his spine, damnation. That dreadful feeling of him being judged by a greater being only turned him excited for the boy. A boy who hasn't even fully grown completely yet. He felt every part in his body screaming for more, he could hardly contain himself. No, he shouldnt yet. The time wasnt right, with his same grin to the boy he only walked away making Tsuna stopped and frowned as his eyes never left the other who seemed to stop everything he was going to do. All that was left was the silence that soon followed afterwards. The boy soon turned away from all the attention and saw the man who lost both his arms got help luckily from the same man who gave the numbers.

"Hey!" A voice shouted out making Tsuna only to turn curiously who had the nerve to approach him yet again, only for it to be a boy with spiky green hair running over with a grin on his face, waving his hand. "I'm Gon! Gon Freecss, you are?" This only surprised Tsuna from someone within his age group at the hunter's exam too. Maybe he had luck on his side and could befriend someone who was actually nice for once. A full bloom smile adored his face without moments to waste, making the other boy, Gon give a small blush in return.

"I'm Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Though everyone calls me Tsuna for short! Its nice to meet you Gon-kun!" Tsuna spoke happily making Gon giggle before scratching the back of his head.

"Gon is fine, I'll call you Tsuna then! Is this your first time taking the exam?" Gon questioned only making Tsuna nod in reply as the green haired boy smiled even more so. "Ah! Me too!" His brown eyes shined in excitement only making the brunet boy giggle in return.

"Really? My tutor made me take this exam, not that I really want to." Tsuna pout unhappily before his lips returning to a smile, "Though, Its not like I dont mind either. I need it after all." Gon nodded in understandment, he needed the license too after all.

"Wow! Well, I'm the same way! I'm looking for my dad!" Gon smiled making Tsuna give a small 'oh' in reply. "Yeah, I wonder why he wanted to become a hunter and left me alone with Mito-san. Ah! Mito-san is my aunt." This only made Tsuna frown, he wasn't in the same situation as Gon but Gon was abandoned by his father, just like him.

"Hey.. Um.. Gon, I know this is personal but do you hate your father for... leaving you alone like that?" Tsuna hesitantly asked only making the said boy to ponder before he gave a smile and shook his head.

"Nope, though I did use to feel frustrated over that but I wasnt lonely, I had Mito-san there taking care of me! What about you Tsuna?"

"Well.. My father is the same Gon. You see he left me and my mom for his stupid job. He told her it was more important than us... I wish he just came home and pay attention to mom, she's so lonely right now since I can no longer be with her. I'm sure she's really lonely." Tsuna softly spoke making Gon only furrow his eyebrows in worry. "Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean to talk about it. Please dont worry about it Gon!" Tsuna quickly smiled as waved his arms around frantically before petting the green haired boy's head.

"Thanks for answering." The brunet boy's eyes softened and glistened beautifully, almost like golden metallic in glass. Gon felt his hazel eye's become captured inside those caramel hues as Tsuna just smiled very so lovingly at him. Gon's cheeks soon became stained in pink as his heart started to pick up pace from the strange emotion he was feeling inside.

"Eh! Ah! Um! T-Tsuna!" Gon could only fumbled around words helplessly as the brunet boy only gave a questionable look, his smile never dropped from his features.

"Gon!" A voice called out making Tsuna turn his eyes to the source to see a blonde haired boy jog over with a taller male with spiky black hair.

"Ah, Kurapika, Leoro!" Gon quickly recovered as he looked over to his two friends who finally caught up.

"Geez, don't give us a scare like that kid. Had us worried for a second when you disappeared." The black haired male, Leorio spoke as he peered down at the boy standing by Gon. "Wait, aren't you that crazy kid who stood up to Hisoka!?" Leorio shouted as he moved a little away as if the boy was dangerous. Tsuna only give a small pout as he pulled up his hood of his cloak and put it on in attempts to hide. Well despite feeling now uncomfortable, he did learn that psychopaths name.

"Leorio don't be so rude! Sorry about that, it was rather shocking to see. Not everyone could do what you did." The blonde boy smiled kindly after giving a small warning glance to his friend who only grimaced in reply. Tsuna soon smiled in embarrassment as he took off his hood.

"Don't worry about it, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, call me Tsuna. I'm guessing you're Kurapika and his name is Leorio. Its nice to meet you two." Tsuna spoke politely only Leorio give a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry about that Tsuna, though you were pretty crazy to jump into a lion's den like that. Especially at your age." The man soon gave a kind hearted smile only making Tsuna laugh a little before turning away.

"I'm use to it, this isn't the first time. If I don't speak up then who else will?" Tsuna gave an optimistic reply in attempts to hide hide first sentence. This only gave Kurapika a small concerned gaze at the boy the same age as Gon, from how short and slimmer he was compared to Gon the blonde haired boy knew he was most likely weaker than him too. Though it's never best to judge based off appearances.

"Tsuna right? Why are you taking this exam?" Kurapika curiously asked making Leorio to join in, just as curious. Tsuna only blinked before giggling at how interested they were.

"Its not much of a story, I'm just here under the orders of my tutor. Once this is over I have to go back and continue my training." The brunet replied only making them nod, somewhat satisfied.

"Man, training right after this? No rest for you huh?" Leorio spoke with distaste as Tsuna shook his head.

"I must train to get stronger, if I don't then..." Tsuna trailed as his eyes somewhat became void but within moments, they lit up as if nothing happened. "My tutor loves torturing me, so I don't want to make his methods harsher than it already is." He smiled reassuringly to the group and fortunately they didn't say anything about what they witnessed.

...

* * *

...

And Done! Thanks for reading this lovely chapter and I'll see you on the next one! If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Thanks again for everyone's love and support! Don't forget to review anything! ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! _**Sorry**_ for the late update! I had some hard times with life. But dont worry I completely kicked his butt! 😜

I'd love to thank all my reviewers: **Izayacchi, LaLunaLight, Fricat P, Sympatheticassassin, FearTheFeels, Whalewhale, a guest, and Itprince15.**

Thank you for reviewing and telling me how much you loved this version better or how much you look forward to next chapter! You lovely folks are the really Mvp for encouraging me to write faster honestly. I love you!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own either HunterxHunter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Although, this story is idea is mine._**

Now on with the story!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Tsuna x Exams**_

 _ **...**_

Tsuna waited patiently as he slipped on his wool mittens imprinted 27 on it, this made Gon, who was right by him, laugh from seeing the same number on his button as well. "Tsuna, your number on the mittens and your button is the same!" Gon spoke making the brunet stare down at the mittens in embarrassment.

"Ah! You're right! Well... Twenty-seven is my name anyways... Also my mom's the one who picks out these kind of clothes for me." Tsuna smiled genuinely as his eyes shined happily from the memory he recalled of his mother. Ever since, the number twenty-seven was his favorite number because apparently it was his mother's as well. This made everyone smile as well from the brunet boy's mood, the way the boy said it could only make them recall all their dear one's with a smile on their face as well.

 _"Tsu-kun! Listen, do you want to know why mommy's favorite number is twenty-seven? It's because thats my most special boy's name!"_

Tsuna couldnt help try to remember the face of his mother, he knew she was stunningly beautiful but her face just couldn't be pictured in his mind. Afterall, its been far too long but her loving sound of her voice and her warmth was clear as day. Something he could never forget.

Soon a loud ringing was heard that sounded oddly enough, like an alarm snapped Tsuna out of his thoughts. Mostly everyone looked around to find the said ringing while other's only stared at the wall, but the startled brunet was turning his gaze left and right like many others. Within moments, the wall opened up to reveal the tunnel even deeper than before with a single man standing there, holding an alarm with a mouth. Clearly it was repetitively ringing making a few give curious eyes as to why. The male wearing a purple suit and white short combed down hair soon turned off the alarm with a push of a button on top of it. Tsuna could only curiously stare at the mouth-less man, he was a child raised on a small island, seeing a male without a mouth only intrigued him ever more so.

"I apologize for the wait, the entry period for the hunter applicants has ended. The hunter exam will now begin!" The mouthless man spoke, as everyone only became more tense as the air grew thicker. The brunet could only narrow his eyes as well too, he was physically ready to do anything to earn his license. "A final caution, if you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. But, to those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via, the elevator behind you." The male continued as everyone stood their ground, prepared.

"Very well, all 404 applicants will participate in the phase one." He soon turned, raising his foot and his arm in a somewhat perfect ninety degree angle with his body before marching down the tunnel. Everyone soon followed rather patiently in slow paced walks, making Tsuna only turn his gaze up and around from how claustrophobic he was feeling with taller men literally side by side to him.

"Man, no one turned around and left. I was hoping a few might withdraw." Leorio spoke only making Tsuna turn his caramel eyes to the side to glance up at him. Without a word of response the male soon dropped the conversation as his eyes focused on the front. Within a few minutes later, the pace began to increase as everyone went from a causal walk to jogging. Everyone's faces grew surprised as it did.

"What's going on?" Leorio spoke as Gon was the quickest to answer his question.

"The people in front started running." He spoke out, pacing his breathes, getting ready just in case they continued to run.

"He's picked up the pace." Kurapika last spoke with a somewhat concerned gaze as he eyes were focused on the front.

"I neglected to introduce myself, I am Satotz, the phase one examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second phase." Satotz spoke as he continued to march in an odd way, but only faster.

"Second? What about phase one?" A voice spoke up, questioning the examiner for everyone else in the dark tunnel.

"It has already commenced." Satotz answered seriously as everyone became startled.

"What, it has already begun? This is part of the test?" Many voices shouted out making Tsuna only ponder about this test.

"You must follow me to phase two, this is this exam's first phase." The examiner spoke once more as he turned his head, answering the participants questions again.

"Follow you? That's it?" The first person who spoke out for everyone only questioned, once again questioned.

"Yes. I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You just need to follow me." Satotz spoke for the last time as he turned his eyes to the front.

"I see how it is." Kurapika only said briefly, thinking about the test as Tsuna glanced over at him.

"This test is weird." Gon, who wasn't wearing his usual smile, only continued frown as he spoke after Kurapika.

"I expect it's an endurance test. Fine by me, I'll be right behind you!" Leorio confidently shouted in excitement, breaking the serious tension around them. Both Gon and Kurapika only gave a small smile in their companions courage.

Tsuna let out a small hum in reply, this test was rather common for him to do. He was just relieved it was nothing like killing for sport to become a Hunter. Quickly enough, the brunet boy reached over his ring around his neck and gave it a tight squeeze. 'Just wait for me mom, I'll be with you soon.' He thought in determination as he continued his jog with the group as a smile soon crawled on his face.

...

* * *

...

Tsuna continued pacing his breaths calmly, trying to keep his composer. After all, Fon, another tutor, taught him that the key to great endurance is all in breathing controls. If you can control your breathing, you can control your body to an its maximum output. The brunet gave a small smile, he was somewhat thankful of those relaxed teachings compared to the other six tutors excluding one. Lal and Colonello was his brute force tutors but both taught two different things.

Lal taught how to keep track of a target in combat, along with switching styles to keep your moves unpredictable. Colonello taught muscle building and reflexes to keep his intuition sharp, so Tsuna could avoid any fatal injuries. Them both combined was extremely torturous, almost on par with Reborn who planned every training course. Luckily for him, he had Fon and Luce as his tutor.

Fon was extremely gentle when it comes to teaching and also equally patient. He trained body and mind control to keep anger at bay and different types of martial arts along with acupuncture lessons. By far, him and Luce was the best tutors he could possible ask for. Luce, who was equally nice, taught him body language to help read other's intent along with kindness. Kindness was a key benefit to be a boss but only to an extent, no one will follow a boss who is too coldhearted or kind. It was something Tsuna also agreed on.

The other four tutors sent chills down his spine as well as the first two, Lal and Colonello.

Skull being next showed him how to receive pain and flexibility. The tormenting pain he endured only sent chills down his spine, it was inhumanly impossible for anyone to get use to such torturous methods he continued to go through. The brunet almost lost his composer from the thought of those sleepless nights of bones breaking and his bloody screams as cold sharp metal scraped against his body. Although it was horrid, the boy could only be grateful for them helping him. Flexibility was equally torturous, he had to stretch and move some of his bones in certain directions.

Verde wasn't extremely bad, just boring. He had to learn things on par with a scholar in college. History, mathematics, trade stocks, gambling, scientific things, Mafia families, every single important event in the world, writing, and business composer. Everything was extremely boring and overwhelming for a kid who wasn't THAT smart. Everytime he didn't listen, training was increased byseven folds from everyone else. That threat alone made obediently listen wholeheartedly.

Viper, or Mammon was the worst. This made everything harder for him. Killing, Torturing, and getting information from dead bodies. The brunet's stomach turned from the thought as Gon glanced over his pale friend.

"Tsuna! What's wrong?" The worried green haired boy spoke as the brunet only smiled reassuringly. Thankfully Gon snapped him out of his thoughts before he began to stop and throw up.

"I'm ok Gon. I was just thinking about something." Tsuna gave a thankful smile to the other as he only grinned out as happily and focused on maintaining his run.

The brunet gave a sigh, he didn't want to think about Mammon once again. His only thought was on Reborn, the genius hitman who taught him balance. He prevented Tsuna from being memory overloaded from all the things he learnt, this only made the brunet boy's eyes shined with determination once more. Yes, all those trainings were tough and he endured so much over the course of practically years that he hardly remembered his own mother's face. But they were worth it all, now he was stronger than an average person and could easily fight anyone with his little underestimated body. He was more than ready to take on anyone to make the Vongola better.

...

"Hey! Wait a minute kid!" Leorio's voice rang through Tsuna's ears, making the said brunet lay his eyes on the male in front of him as Gon did as well, curiously.

They both turned to the source of the reason why their friend was shouting only to be surpised. In front was a white haired kid around the same age, riding a skateboard. His attire was a dark blue long sleeved shirt underneath a light, almost white purple short sleeve v-neck shirt with faded blue shorts. His blue eyes peered up curiously to see an angry older man staring at him, the boy only let out a hum in reply not even faltering from the angered look.

"You should show the Hunter's exam some respect!" Leorio shouted once more, only confusing Tsuna, the boy Leorio was talking to, and Gon all at the same time. This earned the white haired kid's attention fully, making him actually turn his head to the older male.

"What do you mean?" He spoke curiously.

"Why are you using that skateboard!? That's cheating!" Leorio shouted as he pointed to the skateboard as the boy glanced down.

"Why?" He spoke as up turned his gaze back up to the man.

"Huh? Why... This is an endurance test!" Leorio almost tripped from the kid's innocent answer before shouting even more upset.

"No, it isn't!" Gon spoke out, breaking their conversation making the said two turn both their heads to Gon from the new voice cutting in.

"Huh? Gon, what are you saying?" Leorio asked his friend, peeved that Gonwouldn't take his side instead.

"The examiner only told us to follow him." Gon who was oblivious to the hurt and betrayed gaze Leorio wore. This made Tsuna let out a small giggle as Leorio glared accusingly at them both now.

"Whose side are you two on, huh!?" He shouted out, throwing his fist in the air as Tsuna only let out more burst of giggles.

"Ah sorry Leorio, it's just silly to see you fight with a little kid!" Tsuna couldnt help but bursted more laughs after attempting to cover his lips with his hands.

"What did you say!?" Leorio shouted even louder as Tsuna couldn't help but continue to laugh, not even noticing the boy talking to Gon.

"And you?" A voice spoke to Tsuna, making him slow down his giggles before glancing over. The said boy who was just arguing with Leorio was peering up with those bright and curious sapphire eyes.

"Ah! Um!" Tsuna fumbled out slightly from the attention only making Gon beside him let out a small snort in laughter.

"This is Tsuna! He's the same age as well!" Gon spoke out as the white haired boy only continued to run with his skateboard to the side. This made Tsuna curiously stared at the board, 'When did he started running?' Was all that processed in the brunet boy's mind.

"W-wait, I didn't catch your name." Tsuna glanced up in realization as the white haired boy only gave small recognition.

"Killua." was the only thing the boy named Killua said.

...

* * *

...

Tsuna let his mind wonder off once more, he wasn't exactly tired from the running but he certainly wasn't thinking straight. All he could think about was that negativity of him losing, that what if he fails this exam. What if his mother is already dead. The thought rose anger inside of him, desperation, and the adrenaline to run faster. Tsuna inhaled slowly and exhaled the same to calm his heart, next thing he knew was he was running in a completely different place. Gon and Killua no where to be found.

'Did I accidently run up too far?' Tsuna pondered as he observed his surroundings. He was clearly in the front, where Satotz was in the line of sight. From both sides was other men and some women, keeping up at examiner's own pace. But none of that matter as the brunet boy only was curious in one person, Hisoka. The jester glanced over with a small smile on his face, noticing the boy staring up at him. Tsuna could only slow down his pace, his glaring eye's never leaving the red head as within moments the only thing he could see was a distant figure.

"Ah Tsuna!" Gon shouted out, catching up to the brunet with a small pout on his face. Tsuna only turned his head over, all traces of precaution leaving him. He gave a small apologetic smile making Gon only lightly flush in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't know what came over me." Tsuna spoke as his expression was almost like a kicked puppy. This made Gon brighten up, forgetting why he was pouting in the first place.

"Well it's fine! Hehehe." The green haired boy only grinned happily making Tsuna smile ever more so. Killua only stared at the two in front of him, 'What a couple of idiots.' Was all he thought, as he couldn't help but tear his eye's from the scene with a small blush on his face as well

...

* * *

...

Hello! Sorry if this chapters a little short! I'll make it up to you next chapter ok?

Thanks for reading and please review! It really does encourage me to write a new chapter faster! Thanks you! **bows**


End file.
